gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gtafan310
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gtafan310 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZS (Talk) 22:01, June 21, 2010 HOW DARE YOU GET RID OFF ALL OF MY NIKO'S MORAL CODE PAGE!!!!!!!! UNITED1999 Please remember to sign your messages, you just have to put this ~~~~ at the end of your message :) Tom Talk 13:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) You seem to have a lot of knowledge about GTA and this wiki needs admins, do you want to be one? If so tell me and i'll get you the rights and show you how to do everything :) Tom Talk 13:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Could you please give me an answer? do you want to be an admin? :) Tom Talk 19:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC Thanks soooo much for that offer but i'll have to pass...a little to much responsibility...and i don't think i'm ready yet. Sorry it took me so long to reply. Ok, tell me when you think your ready, there isn't that much responisbility as there will be 4 other active admins, but if you want to stay as a normal user thats fine :) Tom Talk 19:46, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Remember to sign the messages you leave on talk pages, just put this ~~~~ at the end of your message :) Tom Talk 21:25, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that..i'll remember. Sorry for the block, I will enable your talk page so that if you want to say something. The block reason was because you were removing information from infoboxes and thats vandalism.--WikisEditor 18:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute What's going on here? Why are you taking perfectly good info off pages?! Knock it off! Bunny J. (Talk) 23:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) don't you EVER tell me to "Knock it off" again. It better be something BIG i deleted...otherwise you not only wasted my time but your own. :Blocked for 3 days for removing content without a reason. Dan the Man 1983 00:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC)\ : hmmm i think i can handle 3 short days without this shit. : Leave then. If you don't need this "Shit," then you can leave. If you continue to do this crap, you will be blocked again. Now if you are gonna stop, you can stay. Just stop taking out info. Just for the record, I'm not the one that blocked you, so don't give me crap for that. You can give me crap for telling you to "Knock it off," but I'm an admin. I can to tell you to knock it off all I want. Also, if you're leaving me a message, please put: ~~~~ at the end of a message. Bunny J. (Talk) 23:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Please stop. Why the hell are you making all the pages so vague? The information presented is exact and does not have to be changed. Please stop. Ianbuckjames 03:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) October 2011 Because I see you have three prior blocks on your record for removing correct information and have neither changed your ways nor even engaged with other editors, you are no longer permitted to edit GTA Wiki. Jeff (talk| ) 05:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC)